


Wanting A Dream, Wanting A Desire

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Incest, Innocent Newt Scamander, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Purebloods Are Weird, Sibling Incest, Theseus adores his brother, Virgin Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Theseus loves his little brother. In the end he felt like his parents meant for it to happen, after all why else would he be named Theseus Phoebus Clark Scamander and name Newt, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander? The Sun and the Moon, they were meant to be.





	Wanting A Dream, Wanting A Desire

Theseus Phoebus Clark Scamander could easily tell you the best five years of his life. 1919-1924. The years where he got Newt to work at the Ministry, and thus live with him. 

After the war, where the entire world seemed to declare Theseus a “hero” and the position of Head of Magical Law Enforcement was thrust upon him, he had enough pull to get Newt a job too. 

For the first time in forever, Theseus got to live with Newt again. 

Since their parents death around the start of the Great War, Newt was all Theseus had left. 

If Theseus had been protective of Newt before, it got a lot worse (well, to Newt it was.)

“Artemis?” Theseus called as he came home for the evening. Pulling off his coat and dropping his own case by the door, Theseus felt a little thrill as he heard something clatter in the kitchen of their shared flat. 

“Hi Thee’!” Newt replied, sticking his head out into the hallway. A small smile on his face and some flour across his forehead. Sometimes, when Newt finished work and he didn’t have a creature to save or take care of, he’d make them dinner. It seemed like tonight was one of those nights. 

The Auror had to admit, these kind of nights were his favorite. After a long day at work, getting to come home to Artemis making them dinner- smiling at him. Like Artemis was his wife? 

It was almost perfect, Theseus thought has he walked into the kitchen. If only instead of kissing Artemis’ cheek, he could kiss those pale pink lips. 

Theseus knew their parents had meant for them to be together- as much as they loved their parents, they had some interesting ideas on blood purity. 

Blood purity, however wasn’t why Theseus wanted to marry Artemis. He wanted to marry Artemis because no one else in the world deserved his baby brother. Artemis was the sweetest, kindest, most fantastic person in the world- and that purity ought to be protected. 

Clearly, Theseus was the only one who had the right to protect him. 

With their parents, Theseus could not think of another reason why he’d been named Phoebus and Newt was named Artemis if their parents hadn’t meant for them to be together. 

They’d been allowed to sleep in the same bed long after siblings should do such a thing. 

The first night they had come home after the war, Artemis and he slept in the same bed since he had gone to work with the dragons. 

Keeping hold of Artemis as they slept, the younger fitting so perfectly in Theseus’ embrace, it just cemented what Theseus already knew. 

He and his brother were meant to be together- Theseus just didn’t know how to tell that to Newt. 

In the meantime, Theseus did what he could. He scared away any kind of possible courter that came to call, he helped Artemis with his creatures, kept the rest of the Ministry from doing anything about his case. 

If this- this closeness and familiarity, the living together, was the best he ever got, then fine. As long as Artemis was near him, as long as he could embrace him, kiss his forehead, brush back those red curls, he was fine. 

Just as long as Artemis was nearby, Theseus felt like he could breath. 

-

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander could tell you the worst five years of his life. After the war, he’d gone home to London, only intending to stay with Theseus for a little while. He hadn’t wanted to get a job at the ministry. 

Back when he attended Hogwarts, he’d once faced a Boggart. It had taken the form of a desk- his worst fear being forced to work in an office. 

While he liked living with Theseus, having to go into an office every single day was slowly suffocating him. Not only did no one listen to him when he tried to further the rights of Magical Creatures but the work was monotonous too. Worse, he had to wait until Theseus gave him the go-ahead to save a creature if he found out about trafficking or poachers. 

Every single time he had to wait, even only an hour, Newt was left practically shaking in frustration and anxiety. 

The times where, if he’d just gone the moment he learned about it and saved the creature left him visibly shaken. It usually pushed him to spending hours on end in his case, trying to hide from Theseus. He couldn’t show his brother how disgustingly weak he was. 

He absolutely hated working for the ministry, hated working in an office and feeling his freedom slowly be crushed more and more. 

Needless to say, he loved Theseus but the years he spent working in the ministry made it feel like he was slowly suffocating to death. 

That was why when Augustus Worme offered to fund a year out in the field to work on his book, Newt didn’t need to even think about it. He accepted it the very same day. 

Besides, Theseus would be delighted to get his flat back. He’d finally be free of his little brother.   
-

“What the hell do you mean you’re spending a year in the field?” Theseus shouted, standing up so abruptly the chair fell back on the floor. 

Newt had made dinner the night he finished up the planning with Mr. Worme, a kind of proper send-off. He didn’t think of it as a way to soften the blow. He thought it would be a nice addition on top of some good news. 

This definitely was not going the way he thought it would. 

“I’m going to travel and study magical creatures, be a Magizoologist! Mr. Worme’s already given me the first advance.”

“I can’t just let you trust some random stranger! You’re going to just drop your job at the ministry and travel Europe? Don’t you realize how dangerous that is? What was that?” 

Quietly, Newt tried to explain he wasn’t just going to Europe, but Asia, the Middle East, Africa, and the Americas. 

Newt wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Theseus look so gob smacked. 

“Are you mad, Artemis?! Don’t you know how many enemies I have? How many people would love to hurt you to get to me? And that’s not even considering the creatures!” 

For the first time in quite a while, Newt found he couldn’t quite meet his brother’s eyes. 

“I know how to handle Creatures, Theseus. I’ve worked with dragons.” 

“But you can’t control everything! What if you’re by yourself and get hurt? Who is going to save you then?” 

This wasn’t how Newt expected this night to go, and when he felt the water sting of tears form he desperately tried to stop the tide. It would just make him look all the while worse to Theseus. 

Big, strong, wonderful Theseus who didn’t believe Newt could do this. 

He could, though. Newt knew he could do this, he’d make Theseus proud, damn it!

“I’m leaving tomorrow, Theseus. Don’t worry, you won’t have to take care of me, anymore.” 

Theseus looked utterly stunned, if it was Newt’s words, or his tones, or that Newt was standing up for himself the Magizoologist didn’t know. 

“Artemis-“ Theseus sighed, the anger diminishing as he tried to approach his baby brother, but Newt took a step back. 

“No, you’re not going to change my mind. Good night Theseus.” 

-

The night before Artemis left, Theseus cast a number of silencing charms around his room and cried. How could he have lost Artemis? How could he just be letting Artemis go? Out into the dangerous world where anything and anyone could hurt his precious baby brother?

His beloved brother- the only real good thing in Theseus’ life? 

When his tears had dried, a thought occurred to him. While he’d never particularly planned on telling Artemis how he felt, perhaps that would keep him here? If he and Newt started a relationship, if he asked Newt to marry him-?

Forcing his Gryffindor courage forward, Theseus left his bedroom and knocked on Artemis’ door. There was silence for a moment before muffle “come in.” 

Fuck, no doubt Artemis had been crying. Opening the door, Theseus saw Artemis curled up by the window, a blanket around his shoulders. 

“I thought you’d be happy for me,” Artemis murmured, pulling the blanket closer around him. Coming to sit next to his brother, Theseus saw it one of the blankets from their childhood home. The one that had been on their bed for most of Newt’s life. 

“Little one,” Theseus sighed, reaching over to brush back Newt’s curls. “It’s not that I’m not happy for you. I’m just- You know you’re my world, right?” 

Looking up through his lashes, Newt tried to give a small smile “That’s what you say.” 

“Well, it’s true. You mean everything to me, so when you’re away I just get so worried.” 

Newt leaned up, pressing their foreheads together. The Magizoologist sniffled, still a bit upset. 

“I can do this, Thee’. Its what I’ve always wanted to do.” 

Theseus felt his heart skip a beat. Here it was, here was his chance.   
“Artemis?” 

“Hm?” Newt moved to look up at his brother, curious and confused. 

“Can I try something?” 

Newt tilted his head to the side, as if trying to figure out what Theseus meant to do. 

“Okay.” 

Forcing himself to ignore his heart’s frantic beating and the slight shake of his hands, Theseus told Newt if it wasn’t okay to just say so.

“Okay, Thee’.” 

Gently, Theseus grasped Newt’s face, his thumbs stroking his brother’s unbearably soft skin. 

Refusing to waste another moment, Theseus pressed his lips to Newt’s. For just a half a second, Newt didn’t react. As if he didn’t know what to do before Theseus felt Newt smiling into their kiss. 

“Oh,” Newt murmured when they separated. 

“Good oh?” 

Newt moved to kiss him again, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders as Theseus pulled the smaller man onto his lap. 

“This is what I’ve always wanted, little one.” Theseus murmured, slipping down to nip at Newt’s neck. His ministrations to his baby brother’s neck had Newt mewling in delight, his hands gripping Theseus’ shirt. 

“Should have said something earlier.” Newt murmured, moving to kiss Theseus again. 

Their close proximity had Theseus’ reeling when he realized Newt’s cock was hard and pressed against his stomach from where Newt straddled his lap. 

“Can I-?” 

When Newt looked up at his brother, his face flushed red and his breath heavy, Theseus thought he’d never felt so entirely satisfied or content in his life. 

“Please?” 

Picking up his brother, Theseus led them both to Newt’s bed. Keeping Newt’s legs spread as he put Newt on the bed, Theseus pulled away long enough to pull Artemis’s trousers off then his own. 

The look on Artemis’s face as Theseus climbed atop him- effectively caging the younger beneath him- was so beautiful, so full of want and desire that Theseus almost came in that moment. 

A murmured spell had Theseus’ fingers coated in lube- stars bless the greeks!- that he slipped between Newt. Starting with one finger, Theseus couldn’t help but grin at the look on his face as Theseus began stretching him open. 

Fuck, even just fingering Artemis he could feel the other’s delicious heat. 

“Thee’,” Artemis moaned, “It hurts.” 

Pressing a kiss to the younger’s reddened lips, Theseus murmured an apology. Waiting a moment before he slipped another finger in, the two scissoring until he found that spot that made Artemis practically shrieking- this time, Theseus noted with a bit of glee, in absolute pleasure. 

Had Newt ever done these things before? Hell, had his precious baby brother ever even masturbated?

“Better, little one?” The Auror asked, just teasing the other a bit.

In turn, Newt rolled his eyes, asking “More?” 

Removing his fingers, Theseus watched his brother’s face reflected some level of discomfort. 

“Artemis?” 

His brother’s arms wrapped around Theseus’ shoulders, hiding his face against the other’s neck. 

“I feel empty,” 

With more control then Theseus thought he would have in such a moment, he aligned himself to Artemis’ hole. He tried to go about it slow but the moment he felt the wet heat of his brother, Theseus couldn’t hold back. 

Thrusting himself inside, Theseus did not bother to hold back a groan, 

The two of them were steady for a moment, allowing for Newt to adjust. When the other was ready, Theseus started thrusting deeper inside his baby brother. 

Newt cried and moaned, lazily trying to kiss Theseus. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Theseus continued to murmur, rolling his hips to hit that special spot in Newt. 

If Theseus was really that good, or if Newt was that innocent, neither of them knew or cared. 

Newt came, shouting “Phoebus!” and it could have been the use of that name, or the way Newt convulsed under him that had Theseus coming, too. 

“Artemis!”

In the quiet afterglow of their love, both too exhausted to move, Theseus kept himself close to Newt. 

“Want you to stay,” Newt murmured, his head resting on Theseus’ chest. 

“Always, little one.” 

Their shared body heat either of them from shivering from their sweat. The blankets and clothes under them had all been pushed to the side and off the bed. Both of them too tired to move to get under them. 

Theseus couldn’t say he had ever been happier in his entire life, then in that moment in their post-orgasm bliss. For the first time in quite a while, Theseus easily fell asleep. 

-

The next morning, Theseus woke up cold and alone. The blanket Newt had over his shoulders draped over him. But Newt’s case and a handful of his things were gone. 

Newt had left after all. It broke Theseus heart. 

Newt had wanted it as much as Theseus, so why? What had Theseus done to Newt to make him leave?

Worst of all, the Auror wondered if his precious baby brother would ever return. If he’d ever see those bright blue eyes sparkle 

-  
Leaving London that morning had been the hardest decision of Newt’s life. Finally, finally- he and Theseus were together but Newt knew he couldn’t stay. If he stayed, if he let Theseus run every aspect of his life, then the Magizoologist knew he would never get to achieve his dreams. 

Case in hand, Newt left the flat, headed off to King’s Cross for his first expedition to cross over to mainland Europe. Even if he wanted to stay which he did, it just wasn’t right. If he stayed, then, it was possible Newt would grow to hate Theseus for trapping him in England. 

Newt would rather leave himself heart broken then hating his brother. He didn’t have any other choice. 

This, Newt reminded himself, was what he’d always wanted. To travel and study creatures. Nothing, not even the love he had for his brother, could stop him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm a slut for Scamandercest. Also, I'm desperate for the new movie so I'm writing fanfic to make the time pass faster.


End file.
